Aun no
by vickyyparkinson
Summary: Una novia, una linda y bonita novia. Una, que no merecia estar con Darren.


Una _**novia**_, una linda y bonita novia. Perfecta en todos los sentidos, aunque a su parecer, un tanto zorra, un tanto insípida; poco para él.

Realmente nunca, nunca ni en sus sueños más locos se imagino que doliera tanto, que _**pesaría**_ tanto.

Era como dejar de ver, como dejar de ver la luna y las estrellas, y de pronto quedarse en la oscuridad, solo, triste, sin nada, sin _**darren criss**_.

La vida ya no era tan bella, no resplandecían los días y se iluminaban sus noches; había dejado de sentir, de vivir, ya no quería respirar, porque ya no le quedaba mucho por lo cual podía luchar, ¿Qué significaba la vida sin amor?

Y Chris entendía, quería entender, en verdad que si, por que suponía que tal vez fue demasiado para él, la presión termino por ahogarlo, por acabar ese amor, y al final, la sociedad y sus estúpida reglas habían ganado, y darren, bien, darren terminado por sucumbir y _**encajar**_; ahora tenía una novia.

En el momento en que vio la entrevista, mientras se encontraba sentado sobre su cómodo sofá, descansando de un día especialmente pesado con glee, su corazón se estrujo y algo en su ser se quebró, dejándolo en la realidad, la cruel y dura realidad.

Porque a darren le preguntaban si _**tenía novia**_

Y darren contaba que _**si**_

Porque preguntaron si podía contarles más, mas sobre la _**afortunada**_

Y darren contaba que _**si **_

Entonces continuaron, y lo hicieron con una pregunta estúpida, con una que no era debido hacer

¿Qué si los rumores eran ciertos, que si había estado saliendo un tiempo con Chris?

Y darren contaba que no. Era solo un _**rumor**_.

Porque, obviamente, el era heterosexual.

Chris lloro, por varias horas, luego de ver la entrevista, incluso por varios días después, lloraba en el camerino y en su remolque, cuando nadie lo veía y cuando se encontraba solo; días interminables de sufrir, de consolarse con lea y hablar con groff, de platicar sobre aquello y de ignorar a darren, de no hablar con darren, de no saludar a darren.

Pero darren tampoco lo buscaba, no lo veía, ni siquiera se acercaba, era como si prefiriera estar lejos, porque o no lo sabía o no le interesaba. O tal vez de las dos. No importaba realmente.

Su amistad se desvanecía, tal como una calida brisa, que de pronto es sustituida por un frio ventarrón, todo aquello que se habían jurado, las promesas lejanas, la cercanía, su mundo desaparecía. Como si hubiera sido un sueño, producto de la imaginación. Sin razones, sin una explicación, sin siquiera un adiós. Darren rompió todo de pronto, destrozando a Chris, reduciéndolo a la nada, sumergiéndolo en la oscuridad.

Ese era el producto de enamorarse, sin temer o prevenir, solo con las promesas de un mañana, con un leve te quiero susurrado al oído; esperando siempre lo mejor, dejando de un lado las consecuencias. Apenas la primera vez que lo hacía, que se abría, intentando, lanzándose al vacio por alguien, derribando sus fuertes muros de protección, queriendo sin pensar. Y ahora recibía todo de golpe, Chris colfer se había enamorado hasta los huesos, dándolo todo, entregándose, amando aquellos ojos que era como la misma miel, cálidos y humanos, incapaces de hacer daño a alguien, o al menos hasta ese momento.

Quiso tomar un poco del ejemplo de kurt, solo por esta vez, solo porque realmente lo necesitaba.

Tomo _**coraje**_. Hablo con él. Todo salió mal.

¿Por qué? – no hubo necesidad de especificar, ambos lo sabían

Tu no entiendes… – posos sus ojos hazel en Chris, quien noto que algo también parecía estar quebrado en el – era necesario, no podía… no puedo…

no necesito entender…no necesitamos entender… _**te amo**_ y lo sabes. _**Me amas**_, también lo sabes… ¿te parece correcto negarlo? ¿declararte heterosexual?- su voz era casi un susurro, podía sentir como las lagrimas corrían libremente.

Darren se acerco a el, lentamente, posando la mano en su mejilla, con amor y tal vez algo más.

Lo siento – parecía realmente lamentarlo – lo siento en verdad … siento hacerte daño chris, demonios que lo lamento como a nada en el mundo, pero no soy capaz, no tengo el coraje que tienes tu, no soy _**tan valiente**_…. – sus amielados ojos estaban anegados en lagrimas – quisiera, pero no puedo, enserio que no; se que probablemente vas a odiarme por esto, se que te voy a perder, que probablemente ya te _**perdí**_

Dare – dijo Chris, tratando de ahogar un pequeño sollozo – no…

No estoy preparado para esto Chris, tengo miedo de la gente, de lo que puedan decir, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi familia, todo es tan atemorizante que simplemente no puedo, no lo hare… las reacciones, las miradas, no sé si podre sobrevivirlo…. te amo Chris, te amo como creo que jamás ame a nadie, siempre serás el _**único**_ para mi, a pesar de todo, a pesar de _**otras**_ … es solo… es solo que no puedo hacerlo, _**no ahora**_, _**no aun**_. Tal vez con el tiempo, tal vez con la edad, tenga el valor… no lo sé y no te pido que me esperes, no voy a ser tan egoísta, aunque muera de ganas de serlo, porque te mereces alguien mejor, alguien con quien puedas tomarte de la mano y besarlo, sin miedo sin ataduras, alguien que tenga el coraje, aunque me mate que ese no vaya a ser yo, perdóname Chris, te amo, pero aun no- Se alejo de él, limpiando descuidadamente una lagrima solitaria de su rostro y salió de ahí, dejándolo solo; huyendo de si mismo, con temor a caer en lo que las personas llamaban _**prohibido**_

Chris colfer sintió dolor, sintió tristeza y se quebró, aun mas, con mayor facilidad; por tenerlo y por no, por saber que se amaban pero que no podía ser, algo lo separaba y era la humanidad, los miedo volvían a actuar y los prejuicios ganaban otra vez.

Con el tiempo tal vez, en _**otra vida**_ y en _**otro momento**_, las cosas lograrían ser un poco diferentes,

Hey ¿Qué tal? Bueno, explico el porque de esto... hace tiempo lei un articulo sobre la supuesta novia de darren, y algo paso! Me molesta que tenga novia, y no por que tenga una, si no porque me parece que la pareja que hace con chirs colfer es adorable, y hasta en ocasiones creo que el es un poco gay… pueden juzgarme, pero ese fue el sentimiento! Enfin, léanlo si? Y díganme que tal , lo que sea, díganme si es bueno o debería tirarlo a la basura! hahaha comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones, Sean sinceros! Gracias por leer!


End file.
